


All My Love

by greendalecoolcat



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, jxaappreciationweek2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greendalecoolcat/pseuds/greendalecoolcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy One Year Jeff and Annie! :)</p><p>For JxA Appreciation Week 2016!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fluff

“Come closer.”

“We’re already sharing a bed, Jeff.” Annie giggled.

“My arms can barely reach you,” he made his point by reaching out and only skimming Annie’s arm with his fingertips.

Annie happily scooted across the bed into Jeff’s arms. She smiled up at him with her big blue eyes while her chin rested against his bare chest. Finally content that there was no more space between them, Jeff leaned down and pressed as kiss to her nose as his thumbs created soothing patterns along her exposed shoulders.

They were basking a comfortable silence, just content being wrapped up in each other’s arms. She could only hear his breathing, so it surprised Annie when Jeff spoke up again.

“You should move in,” he murmured with his eyes closed and chin against her forehead.

Annie was clearly taken aback, but her heart fluttered nonetheless. She couldn’t even attempt to respond right away because she couldn’t stop smiling. Jeff Winger, the man she loved, her boyfriend of six months, wanted her to move in with him. He wanted to see her crazy bedhead every morning, her shoes and sweaters next to his in the closet (he was willing to give up closet space!), he wanted to cook her meals and welcome her home from work every day. But most of all, he just loved her. And he wanted to keep loving her.

She loved him too.

“Okay,” she whispered and snuggled in closer.

“Okay,” he whispered back even softer.


	2. AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Jeff attended the group's St. Patrick's Day adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I remember correctly, Jeff and Britta weren't on the popped raft because they were preoccupied... So this is what I'd like to think would happen if they were there.

“TROY. I’m going to kill you. These are $300 jeans!”

“Maybe you should have thought of that before you wasted money on pieces of fabric!” Troy yelled as he hid behind Pierce.

Jeff was already mad but that set him over the edge. He started to lunge forward but he was stopped by Annie coming between the two… and Pierce.

“Maybe we all just need to take a breath and dry off someplace else!” Annie interjected, hoping to calm everyone down.

Everyone agreed, wanting to keep the peace. Britta and Shirley headed to the bathroom, hoping to dry their clothes with the hand dryers. Abed, Pierce, and Troy went back to Abed’s dorm to change into a few of his spare t-shirts. Jeff went to his car to get a change of clothes for himself, and Annie followed, making sure he stayed away from Troy.

She trailed behind him, sloshing in her wet sneakers. They made it back to the study room, and Jeff was still damp and irritated.

“Pop the back of a raft?? Where does he come up with this stuff?!” Jeff huffed as his unbuttoned his ruined shirt.

“Don’t be mad, Jeff. He was just trying to help,” Annie said as he continued to remove his shirt.

“Yeah help me think of reasons to kill him,” Jeff scowled as he grabbed the spare shirt that was in his car. He would have continued to rant if it wasn’t for the fact that Annie was obviously ogling his abs.

He quirked his head to the side and smirked, “You checking me out, Edison?”

Annie snapped out of her gaze and squeaked, “What? No! Why would you! What would I even be looking at? I mean not that you don’t—”

Before she could continue, Jeff threw a dry t-shirt at her.

“Here, I got you this.” He said still smirking. “I thought you’d like some dry clothes too.”

She was still flustered and her face was red, but her heart fluttered. “Thank you, Jeff,” she smiled shyly.

_Maybe Troy actually deserved a thank you…_


	3. Angst

“Annie, I told you! I don’t want to talk about it!” Jeff exclaimed as he started towards their bedroom.

“But Jeff, would you just listen to me?!” Annie pleaded as she grabbed his arm.

“What is there to talk about?” He groaned as he looked at the ceiling.

“I’m sorry okay! I’m really sorry,” she was close to tears.

“I know! I get it, you’re sorry, now would you please—”

“No, just let me talk okay?” A few tears were falling down her face. “I didn’t mean to talk to your mom about it. She asked me and I wasn’t going to ignore her!”

“Annie, you know the topic of having children is a difficult one for me. We’ve barely talked about it ourselves so I really don’t appreciate the fact that you were blabbing our personal business to my mother!”

“But you don’t talk to me!” Annie gripped his arm tighter. “Every time the topic comes up you change it or find an excuse to leave the room!”

“Maybe because I’m not ready to talk about it!” Jeff exclaimed even louder.

“Well I am! So we’re going to make a damn compromise!” Annie matched his tone.

Jeff closed his eyes and breathed deeply. “Fine,” he said evenly. “But just…why did you have to talk to my mom about it?”

“Because you don’t talk to me,” Annie said softly. “I need you to talk to me about this. We’re a team, remember?”

Jeff sighed and looked at her sadly. “I know. I know we are. But this is a big deal. We both had screwed up childhoods, I really don’t want to do that to our kid.”

“Jeff,” she said as she moved in to hug him. “That could never happen. I think we’ve learned enough from past experiences to give our children one hell of a good life. We’re in this together.”

Jeff relaxed into her embrace and rested his chin on the top of her head. “I know we are,” he responded softly. “I’m sorry I got mad earlier. I promise that I’ll talk to you more.”

“Thank you,” she mumbled against his chest. “And I’m sorry I talked to your mom before we got the chance to talk.”

“It’s okay. I was being an ass.”

Annie giggled. “For very understandable circumstances. I’ll give you a pass.”

Jeff sighed and put his forehead against hers. “So what did you say about a compromise?”


	4. Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon for the ending of Course Listing Unavailable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! I didn't think the smile needed anymore explaining. ;)

They were all leaving Casa de Trobed and Annie after the events of the day. They were expelled from Greendale, the Dean turned against them, and Chang was now taking over the godforsaken place. Nothing was going well for the study group, but they were together and that’s all that mattered.

Everyone hugged goodbye and shared sad yet hopeful smiles. And when Jeff looked at Annie, her smile was reminiscent of the one they shared a few hours prior. It made him feel warm, it made him feel everything.

It had been a really strange year, but every day that passed, he realized it was Annie that was keeping him sane. She had her share of shenanigans and very Annie-like outbursts (Model UN, Halloween, lawyering the hell out of Todd), but despite all that, she was the only thing that made sense anymore.

So when Jeff approached Annie by the door, he hugged her warmly and his arms lingered around her when he pulled away.

Without saying a word, he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

“Goodnight, Annie,” he said with a smile.

She beamed at him, “Night, Jeff.”

Troy was right. This was the perfect timeline.


	5. Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rivers and Roads - The Head and the Heart
> 
> "A year from now we'll all be gone  
> All our friends will move away  
> And they're going to better places  
> But our friends will be gone away
> 
> Nothing is as it has been  
> And I miss your face like Hell  
> And I guess it's just as well  
> But I miss your face like Hell"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this song and I think it fits post-s6 perfectly! :)

Annie had been away on her internship in D.C. for three weeks and they were the longest three weeks Jeff had ever experienced. He knew it was a cliché thought, but time went by so much slower without her around. It was going to be a long summer.

Thankfully, they kept in touch constantly. And every week, they would choose a different type of cuisine and order takeout so they could eat together over Skype. It was their temporary version of a dinner date. This week, they decided on Chinese.

“So what did you order this time?” Annie asked as she got herself situated in front of her laptop. Jeff could only see her through his computer screen, but he could tell that she was glowing. She was truly enjoying her internship.

“Sweet and sour soup. You?” Jeff responded as he cracked open a beer.

“Orange chicken.” She smiled as she took a bite.

“Nice choice.” He smiled back and began to dig into his own food.

They ate their food and talked about what was going on in their respective lives. At one point though, Jeff just watched Annie for a long moment, and then shook his head and put down his beer.

“Jeff? What’s up?” She gave him a funny look.

“I just…” he shrugged, “I just miss you so much.”

Annie’s face softened. “Jeff…”

“I do,” he scratched the back of his neck. “I really do.”

“I miss you too,” she looked at him longingly. “But I’ll be home in five weeks!”

“I know. But five weeks is longer when you’re 1,700 miles away.” He was sheepishly avoiding her gaze through the computer, embarrassed that he was even admitting this.

Annie sighed, “I know... Maybe we can increase our weekly dinner dates until then?” She asked hopefully. “And you know, I’d be happy to send you even _more_ daily updates via snapchat.”

He chuckled. “That sounds perfect.”

And as the weeks progressed and the skype calls increased, Jeff realized that maybe D.C. wasn’t so far away after all…


	6. One Year

It was their one-year anniversary and Jeff was nervous. Things were going great. Better than great, even. He and Annie were living together and everyday he was even more grateful that they finally were in a relationship.

He loved her. He certainly showed her how much he loved her, whether it was when he would surprise her at work, cook her dinner, or during those intimate moments late at night. It was the mundane, typical relationship-y things that Jeff did that really proved how committed he was to their relationship.

Annie didn’t expect extravagant gestures, expensive meals, or romantic weekend getaways. She didn’t need any of that. Which is why Jeff was so nervous to give her the anniversary gift he picked out.

It wasn’t a diamond ring, not yet anyway, but it was a simple silver necklace with a charm hanging in the middle. The charm was thin and circular, small but with enough space for their initials to be engraved onto the metal.

He figured the small “J + A” was the way to go. He didn’t want to put the exact date they started this whole thing. Not because it was cliché or anything, but because if he was honest, he loved her a long time before he ever admitted it.

The necklace was simple and sweet, and he hoped she would like it. He never bought a woman jewelry before.

So when they were sitting on their couch, after a nice dinner out, Jeff was fidgeting nervously as he prepared to pull out her gift. It was wrapped in silver paper with purple ribbon (he wrapped it himself).

“This is for you,” Jeff blurted while shoving the box in front of her.

“Awww, Jeff! I thought the dinner out was my gift!” Annie melted as she accepted the gift.

“I can take you out to dinner anytime, Annie. Tonight is special.”

“Thank you,” she smiled at his flustered state. She carefully pulled a part the wrapping and slid out the long box. Her smile grew even brighter when she realized what it was.

Jeff watched closely and gulped dry air. Why was he so nervous?!

Annie opened the lid and beamed at the silver necklace inside. She picked it up so it was dangling in front of her. With her other hand, she ran her thumb over the charm and admired it wordlessly.

Jeff got even more worried as the silence grew longer. “If you don’t like it I can return it! We can get you something else. Something prettier. Or it doesn’t have to be jewelry at all! You’ve been wanting a new wallet; I can get—”

“Jeff!” She cut him off. “I don’t want anything else. I love this. It’s perfect.”

“It is? You do?” He didn’t seem convinced.

“Yes. And I really, really do.” Her voice was soft. “Put it on! Put it on!”

“Now?”

“Yes!”

“As you wish, milady.” Jeff’s nerves were soon fading.

Annie turned her back to him and moved her hair out of the way. Jeff inched closer and placed the necklace around her and carefully clasped it at the nape of her neck. After it was hanging on its own, he pressed a soft kiss to the exposed skin next to the chain.

Annie turned to face him, still beaming. “What do you think?”

“Uh, yeah.” She was beautiful…but the necklace looked good too.

“Jeff, thank you so much.” She grasped his hands. “I love it. I love you.” She leaned in and kissed him.

“I love you too.”

Annie stood up and began to pull him. “Come, I have to show you _your_ present. It’s in the bedroom.”

“But you already took me to the Burberry store,” Jeff looked up at her from the couch.

“I can take you out shopping anytime, Jeff,” she echoed his words back at him.

He followed her without another word.


	7. Free Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie finds a letter in her suitcase while she's unpacking.

Annie,

By the time you’re reading this (oh god this already sounds cliché) you’ll have landed in D.C. You’re probably in your new apartment already adding your Annie charm… find any dumpster curtains yet?

Anyway, I just wanted to write you this because, as you know, I’m not too keen on talking about this stuff in person, even though I’m pretty sure I’ve done more of that in this past week than I have in my entire life. But I’m glad we talked. I definitely needed to get some of that off my chest. And I just wanted to say thanks for listening. And for understanding. And for not turning me down after I’ve been an idiot for six whole years.

Any sane person would have given up on me a long time ago, but not you. You’re Annie, the best person I know. Which is why I know you’re going to kick ass at your internship. The next time I hear from you, you’ll probably be running the place. But when you’re ready to come back, you’ll always have a home here. Greendale will miss you. I’ll miss you.

Knock ‘em dead, Edison.

All my love,  
Jeff


End file.
